Episode 36 (Chore and Peace)
Plot When Rupert's super powered vacuum goes haywire he and his gang get trapped in the vacuum.Now the guppies must work together to stop the vacuum and save Rupert and his gang Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Leah: "We're getting ready to paint." * Zach: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah getting ready to paint.) * Leah: "Okay Zach.Are you ready to paint." * Zach: "Ready," * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Just a minute there kids.You're not ready to paint until you put on our paint outfits." * Leah: "Aw Mom.Do we have to." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Yes.It's very important.I'll be right back with your berets and painting coats." * Leah: "I really want to paint." * Zach: "Painting can be fun and pretty messy." * Leah: "Especially when you're having fun." * Zach: "In a skate park." * Leah: "We can handle something dirty and filthy." (The screen goes up to the light.It fades into a sun and Zach and Leah are wearing their skating outfits.) * Molly: "Hey guys." * Both: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "Today we're at the skate park.Guess what Rupert just took a day off from bullying." * Zach: "Really." * Leah: "That's great news." * Molly: "Let's try the loop-de-loop." (They went on the loop-de-loop.) * Molly: "Alright." * Evan: "Nice moves guys." * Lucas: "Yeah that was great." * Gil: "Thanks guys." * Oona: "Thanks a lot." * Nonny: "That sounded fun to you guys." * Evan: "Ready." * Lucas: "Ready." * Both: "Go." * Rupert: "Me next." (Rupert ends up stuck.) * Rupert: "Huh(Screams)." (Rupert landed in a dumpster.) * Glimmer: "We'll help Rupert." * Chloe: "Yeah." (They tipped the dumpster over and Rupert fell out.) * Zach: "Rupert." * Leah: "Are you alright." * Rupert: "I'm fine." * Molly: "Mostly." * Rupert: "What do you mean mostly(Gasps)." * All: "Uh oh." (Screen fades to black.) (Screen opens up to the messed up dumpster.) * Rupert: "Oh.This is gonna take all day.Unless I speed things up." (He uses a vacuum.) * Rupert: "What did I tell you.I speed things up." (The vacuum sucks Rupert and his gang up.) * Molly: (Gasps). * Glimmer: "Oh no." * Chloe: "Run away vacuum." * Gil: "We have to stop it before it causes chaos." * Deema: "I'm right with you." * Zach: "So are we." * Goby: "Uh guys.Wait.There's something you guys really need to know.I never went on a rescue mission to save Rupert and his gang." * Zach: "Aw c'mon Goby." * Leah: "Yeah.You went on one before and it's awesome." * Deema: "And think about Rupert and his gang stuck in the vacuum." * Goby: "Fine.I'll do it for Rupert and his gang." * Molly: "Alright." * Leah: "After that vacuum." * Molly: "Let's go Guppy Scouts." (The guppies got on their bikes and skateboard and skate off.The vacuums made the lid of a hole open and the guppies fell in it.) * Molly: "Oh no.I wish we can get out of here." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies.Get out of this manhole divine." (They magically got out.) * Molly: "Thanks Chloe.After that vacuum." (The bulls's gate opened.) * Molly: "Uh oh.Guppy Scouts.Look out." (They stopped because of the bulls.) * Oona: "Uh oh." * Zach: "What is it." * Leah: "What happened." * Gil: "All of these bulls got out of their pen." * Molly: "Nice bulls." * Oona: "I don't think they are happy to see us." * Nonny: "Bulls sometimes see red and get us." * Zach: "Uh oh." * Leah: "We gotta cycle out of here." (They cycle away from the bulls.) * Molly: "We gotta stop the bulls." * Leah: "Good thing we have Guppy Scout Magic powers." * Zach: "Leah and I will do subtraction." * Molly: "And we'll find something bulls can't get over and out." * Gil: "The river." * Molly: "Perfect." (They cycle over the river.Four bulls fell in the water.) * Zach: "Four bulls down." * Leah: "Three more bulls to go." * Goby: "The barrels." (They cycle over the barrels.Two bulls fell into the barrels.) * Zach: "Six bulls outrun and out of seven." * Leah: "Not a problem." * Gil: "Only one more bull." * Molly: "And it's." * All: "The one with the nose ring." * Deema: "The gate." (They swam through the open gate.) * Molly: "I wish the gate would close." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies close this gate divine." (The gate closed.) * Molly: "Yeah." * Leah: "We outrun all of the Bulls." * Zach: "That was close." * Gil: "Now let's go." * All: "Stop the vacuum." (They swam off.) * Oona: "What now guys." * Nonny: "Look.We need to turn off all three buttons." * Deema: "That's great Nonny.Only there's just one little problem." * Gil: "How are we gonna turn them all off." * Goby: "We can't just sneak past it.We might get sucked like Rupert and his gang." * Molly: "I have an idea.I wish there was a way to turn off the three buttons." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies turn off the buttons divine." ( * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures